


My Mother, My Lover

by NaughtyChild



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Male Character, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyChild/pseuds/NaughtyChild
Summary: In a world where sex with your mother is legal, follow the day to day lives of some of the lucky children who get to have sex with the most beautiful person in the world, their mother.





	My Mother, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first try at writing a story of this kind. I like the idea of forbidden relationships and I would like to continue sharing many of the stories I come up with in the future if I get the proper response.

The school bell rings. Its time for me to go home. As I start packing my things, I hear some muttering and I turn around to see a classmate showing a photo of a naked woman with his penis in her mouth to his friends.

But it is not some ordinary woman. It was a photo of my classmate's MOTHER.

That's right, sexual relations with your mother is legal around here. It has become so common that people don't even take special notice of it anymore. For example, another student is the son of our teacher. After he finished packing his bag, he ran straight towards her. As they started leaving the room, he placed his hand on the teacher's sweet soft ass and gently squeezed it as if he was declaring her his property. "They are probably going to a bathroom for a quickie.", I thought.

As I left the school and started walking home. I caught a glimpse of a TV Show in an electronics Store where several TVs are kept for display. The show that was shown was one of the famous TV shows in the world, " **mi amor Mother** " (My Lovely Mother).

The episode displayed was a rerun from last night where the mother was forced to choose between her two lovers. Her elder and younger sons both wanted her love. As usual the elder son tried to get her love with the promise of money and a good life and the younger son promised adventure. She decided to strip instead and asked both her sons to please her at the same time. The episode ended with both sons kissing the mother's neck and the elder son was squeezing her ass and her younger son was fondling her breasts. I hate cliffhangers.

I finally reached home and I scanned around the house and saw my mother sitting on the sofa facing away from me watching the same show. As I kept my bag down, she didn't even notice me. "Shhesh, so careless..." I said as I approached her from behind, bent over slid my fingers across her face pulled it to face mine and gently placed my lips on hers. "Umph..." She made this sound as she  was caught offguard. But the next second she realized it was me and opened her mouth a little. My tongue slithered in her mouth and I could feel her tongue entering mine. "So juicy" I thought to myself as I felt my mother's heavenly mouth. I put my other hand on her breast and gave it a light squeeze while we kissed. I don't know how long we kissed but we were bought back to reality as the tv commercial started playing loudly. We pulled away and mother looked for the remote to turn the volume down. "When did you get back from school" she asked. "Just now, you need to be more careful around here, you didn't even notice me." I replied as I sat next to her on the sofa. "Sorry, the episode was just so intense, I couldn't look away." As the commercial ended  and the show was back on, I started thinking that I am glad I don't have any brothers  to share my mother with.  The scene started playing where the mother had stripped and each of her sons took a position in front and behind her. I glanced at my mother and the whole scene made my mother very horny. I placed my hand on her head and asked, "wanna suck?" But there was no point in asking as my mother had already slid her fingers on my pants and was unzipping me. Reacting properly, I leaned backed a little and grabbed her soft hair and pulled her face near my crotch. By the time, I got her there, she had already grabbed my manhood and pulled it out of my pants. She positioned herself in a way that allowed her to suck it and look at the tv at the same time. As the sons grabbed their mother and started kissing her, my mother swallowed my whole dick in excitement. "Aahh..." I moaned as her head started moving up and down and I could feel her whole mouth brushing softly against my penis. She has done this with me so many times, but I still enjoy it. As the tv scene got much intense as both sons grabbed her ass and boobs, so did my mother's speed. It got me excited enough to slide my hands across her body to her smooth ass and finally to her pussy. I started rubbing her pussy softly as she started moaning too and she reached top speed. If anybody saw us right now, they would say, "What a lovely mother and son, look how well they get along." As I started climaxing I used my free hand to grab her head and thrust it against my cock. As the episode climaxed, I could feel a burning hot liquid come out from my penis and in her mouth. She didn't allow even one drop to be wasted. As my whole body went limp, she stood up, zipped my pants back and said, "I wished they make the episodes longer." As I chuckled due to the fact that each episode is already one hour long, the phone rang and mother went to pick it up. It was her good friend on the other side. She has three sons, "How does she make time for all of them?" I thought as I walked upstairs to my room.

A sudden noise alerted me as I tried to look for its source. I relaxed after I found out that the voices were coming from my sister's bedroom. "Jeez Dad, leave some for her future husband." I said I walked to the room across which was mine.

As I laid in my bed, relaxing and at the same time hating the fact that I had too much homework today, I turned on my TV and a news report was going on. "Breaking news, statistics shows that children are losing their virginity by the age of nine. This has caused alarm among some officials as they expected the age to be 7." Well, the parents of the children should be blamed. I mean, I lost my virginity at age 10 instead of 9. I can remember my friends making fun of me as they went around showing photos of their mothers bouncing up and down their dicks. But my mother decided to make a game out of it. She would only give me some if I got an A+. A whole year wasted as I tried to improve my grades. Finally, I got a A+ in English and I hurried home. After seeing my first A+ she smiled and took my hand and we went into her room as the bed was bigger back then. She said congratulations as she kneeled down and kissed me on the lips. The sparks that flew through me as I grabbed her hair with my tiny hands and pushed my tongue in her mouth. It was the most spectacular feeling. As we were kissing, she lifted me up and placed me on the bed. She pulled back even though I didn't want it to end. She turned on the music player and said, "Enjoy the show..." as she slowly danced and started taking off her clothes one by one. My small but firm dick was already rock hard and the seductive strip dancing only thickened it. When the last of her clothes were off, I saw a goddess that day. The sheer beauty tantalized me. This person is my mother, her body belongs to me, that was the only thought racing in my head right now. As she slipped in the bed next to me she said, "Don't forget, you only passed English, so you get to put in only in my anus." I was a bit disappointed that I can't enjoy her completely but hey, something is better than nothing. While I removed my clothes, she slept on her back. I crouched between her legs as she started parting them. I held both her bare soft legs and started pushing them upto her head. I could feel our heart beat as my penis touched her anus. I started pushing my penis in her as she grabbed on to the sheets and her face shown both pleasure and distress as she usually doesn't take it up the butt. My penis went fully inside her and all I could feel was bliss. My whole body tensed up and I pushed her legs further up and started going in and out of her. I was literally yelling in pleasure as my mother moaned and my thrusts were getting faster. We were doing it for 10 minutes at least and I could feel myself bursting inside her as I climaxed. The next thing I know I am in my bed fully dressed. "Was it a dream?" I asked myself. But my mother came in and said, "Oh you are finally awake. I guess the whole exercise was too much for you." as she sat beside me and started kissing me on the mouth. "How was it?" she asked me and I all I could say was, "Can we do it again?" She chuckled and said, "You remember the deal right, good marks gives a good fuck." If I look back at the whole scenario, I should be happy that my mother did this. Thanks to this, I have good grades now and I can fuck her whenever I want.

My thoughts were disturbed from a loud knock on the door. It was my mother. She had came in the room to ask me what did I wanted for dinner. But my room was in a mess as usual and she started scolding me, "Can't you at least clean it once a week. It really is a huge mess." But I wasn't listening to her, remembering my first time made me horny again. As she was talking, I pulled her forcefully towards me. She wasn't ready so she toppled right on top of me on the bed. Before she could react, I grabbed her and pushed her against the bed as I lay on top of her. I started kissing her face and my hands explored her body. She tried to get up but I was 14 years old now and was horny as hell. It gave me strength to keep her pinned down as I started stripping her too. "Wait! Not now! I still have to make dinner!" she yelled but I succesfully managed to take off her bra and said, "You are my dinner." as I buried my head in her boobs and licking them like ice cream. As she started moaning, I took adavantage of her distracted mind to pull her pants off too and lo behond, she wasn't wearing panties. "You naughty girl..." I said as I pulled my penis out and pushed it in her sweet vagina. She moaned even louder and had stopped resisting. I let go of her and she immediately locked her hands and legs around me. I begin thrusting inside and outside forcefully and she held on with a really slutty expression on her face. Isn't this nice I thought. In this room here I am making my mother my slut and in the room across was my dad pleasuring his little princess. We are such a big happy family. Her nails were burrowing in my skin as we were reaching the climax. I hugged  her body hard as I ejaculated in her and I screamed as she came too. "I love you Mom..." I said between my breaths and she smiled and said, "I do too sweety, but this doesn't get you out of cleaning your room." I laughed as I imagined what it would be to be a father and have my own daughter to play with. As mother left the room, I laid on my back thinking, "What a wonderful life. May it never end."


End file.
